


The use of a Pet

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Series: Cages and Collars (Double C's) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cages, Collars, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Humans are pets, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his seventeenth birthday his parents finally gives him a human pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The use of a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill!

His father puts the cage with his new pet inside his room on his seventeenth birthday. The pet blinks at him from inside the cage, a thick collar in red leather fitted around its neck and the name Stiles engraved on the front of the silver tag with Derek’s contact information on the back.

“Until you have trained him properly he should sleep inside the cage, then when you feel like his trained enough for it he can sleep with your dogs,” his father says.

Wannabe whines from the corner of the room, the only one of the three dogs brave enough to look up the new smell.

“You should probably leave him be for now, let him get used to your scent,” Mr. Hale says before leaving the room together with Wannabe, leaving Derek to look at his new pet.

Stiles is sixteen, with long limbs and lush lips, the Hale barcode tattooed on his nape. He has gorgeous amber eyes that watches Derek warily, and Derek wants to touch, wants to take him out off the cage to play. He still has to suffer through the Hale dinner, though, his grandparents came to celebrate his birthday. Also his dad said that he shouldn’t take Stiles out of the cage yet.

“I will have you proper trained in no time,” he sighs before he leaves his room.

.o0O0o.

Derek has always loved having pets, fifteen he got his first dog Hercules, after that Wannabe and then Zinko. His father had two human pets that he shared with Talia, a man and a woman. Sometime after Derek’s sixteenth birthday they had started talking about getting him a human pet.

Finally a year later he had one.

.oO0Oo.

He knows what his father said, knows that he should follow his father’s advice considering this is his first human. But the smell is just too much. He’s been turning in his bed since he returned to his room, not able to fall asleep even though the house had fallen quiet around him.

There’s a quiet snoozing from the cage.

Derek carefully slinks out of his bed and creeps silently over the floor. Stiles is sleeping on his side, curled together with the silver name tag flashing in the dull light, the sight sending a punch through Derek’s lower stomach.

He doesn’t have to take Stiles out of the cage. Can leave Stiles inside it. His cock is already fattening, just from him looking at that pliant body. He slips his hand inside his loose pants, grabs his cock roughly jerking it to full attention. He then works his hands through the bars and pats Stiles on the cheek. His father had said that Derek should let Stiles get used to his smell.

“Hello, beautiful,” he says when Stiles eyes flies open.

He watches Derek just as warily as before, stares at him as Derek eases his dick, throbbing, out of his pants and ruts between the bars.

“Do you know what you should do?” Derek asks.

Stiles blinks, but leans forward and laps at the head of Derek’s cock. He sucks more into his mouth, until he has swallowed most of the head down. There’s a pressure from his teeth underneath Derek’s cock, but it’s almost pleasant, makes it feel real and raw when Derek starts to slowly thrust inside.

At the first push Stiles rears backwards, Derek has to take hold of the collar and hold him still.

“No teeth,” he reprimands when Stiles jaws tightens, “ease up, pet, you don’t want your first day to consist of being punished.”

Derek pushed his cock deeper, Stiles jaws slackens with a small whine. Holding Stiles still with the collar he pushes as far as he dares to go, Stiles still not trained yet to swallow him down. He pushes a little bit more, feels Stiles whimper vibrate through his cock. 

"Just a little more, pet."

He slowly pulls out, and then pushes inside again, setting a pace for his thrusts. He curls his hand around the base of his cock, drags his fingertips over his balls. Stiles eyes has begun to tear, and those plush lips are swollen and red, wrapped around Derek’s spit slick cock. He feels his balls draw up and pulls out, comes on Stiles face. With his hand he jerks himself dry, his come painting Stiles' face and clumping his lashes together.

“Good boy, you were so good,” Derek praises and tucks himself in. He crouches down so that he can look Stiles in the eye, the other lowers his gaze and Derek smiles warmly. Tears, spit and come soils Stiles’ face prettily. Derek pets Stiles’ head, lightly scratches him behind the ear before returning to his bed satisfied, finally being able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about turning this into a series.
> 
> What do people want to see happen next?
> 
> Prompts still open on [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
